


Like Men

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [16]
Category: Bandom, Phantom Planet, The Young Veins
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, Ryan's a woobie. As is Alex. And they like to argue and be ridiculous together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Men

**Author's Note:**

> My idea. Really, what is _wrong_ with me?

"No, look, you're doing it wrong."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Alex and glared as he took the guitar and played the exact same thing Ryan just did.

"That's what I just did, dickface."

Alex shook his head, playing it again. "That was what you played." And again. "That's the right way."

"They're the same goddamn thing, Alex!"

Ryan was all for glaring, but Alex suddenly got that look on his face, turning to Ryan. "Should we settle this like men?"

Ryan blinked. "What?"

"Settle. Like men. You know, have a duel. That's what men do to settle things."

Ryan shook his head. "Alex, you are ridiculous and redundant. No, I'm not dueling you."

"But we need to settle this! Like men!" Alex proclaimed, standing up. "C'mon, I have water guns."

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes, but figured he might as well get Alex wet, so he followed Alex to help him find his water guns. They were going to settle this, alright.

Like children, that is.  



End file.
